User talk:Ajax 013
Ajax would much prefer it if you need to get into contact with him toy use his msn to instant message him. His MSN is i_only_do_what_the_voices_say@hotmail.com or alternatly he can be found at www.irc.wikia.com at the channels #Halopedia or #Halo-Fanon. UNSC Fighter Pics Do you have a pic for the Knife, Katana, and Claymore fighters? I could probably find/photoshop if you dont. SPARTAN 119 04:35, 1 June 2008 (UTC) More Vehicles Oh, Yeah, I also have two new vehicles, one for the UNSC and one for the Remanants. Please approve and add to Necros War UNSC/Remnant Vehicles template (If your making a Remnant Vehicle Template). If you think they need more work, let me know ASAP. *Tigershark-class Ballistic Missile Submarine *Type-63 Anti-Infantry Vehicle AKA Brute Slasher AKA "Satan's Lawnmower" Heads Up Just giving you a notice, your Template:Ajax Company didn't include PTI in it, seeing that it participated in Necros War. So, I will include mine in. However, if you feel it shouldn't be in your template, just remove it as that's fine by me... 19:02, 1 June 2008 (UTC) O_o No worries. It's kinda fun and relieving that PTI isn't the only company that was involved in the war. Will talk to you soon in MSN about those "stuff"... 19:39, 1 June 2008 (UTC) Couple of things........ #Well, the first thing is kinda obvious, I went and archived your extremely huge talk page. Now it's much more manageable. #Secondly, I was looking through the Spartans, and here's who I came up with for usable in the Necros era. Note this is only twos and I didn't bother to see who you'd already. Anyways, here's the links: Frederic-104, Randall (He's the only Spartan truly MIA), Kelly-087, Maria-062, Linda-058, James, Fhajad-084 (for that Human/Machina thinky with the too-hard-to-pronounce name), and the mysterious Gray Team. #Weren't you gonna give me a template to make earlier? #Please go ahead and check out the M864 Warthog Arctic Variant, since it's pretty much finished. That's it. Thanks, ciao. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI hear your cries 23:03, 1 June 2008 (UTC) Sewer is clogged Just joking. Anyways, just asking whether the Admins will be deleting those unused/irrelevant articles in Category:Candidates for Deletion. The list keeps on piling up and up...... 14:37, 2 June 2008 (UTC) Necros Vehicles and/or inspiration (AKA Command and Halo VIII) Do tell me if you want me to stop designing aspects of your vehicles for you, but anyway, I dusted off the PS2 and my copy of FFVIII and took a look at the inspiration for your Whale/Dolphin-class Landing Craft. Concerning the armament of the Landing Craft, the 40mm Misriah autocannon seems like the closest thing to what the Whale/Dolphin's inspiration was armed with, Judging from the amount to of damage it did when The chick nobody cares about shot that robot spider thing with the landing craft's gun. Also, Do you need a pic for you Tiger Heavy Battle Tank, cause I know it's based on the thing from Command and Conquer I wish I had in the my party in FFVIII instead of that useless bullet sponge when I was fighting this douchebag. Finally, In in the event you did not find my screwing around with the interwiki links amusing, I apoligize, as I don't want to end up like this guy.